Shading structures are generally well known, come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and weights to meet a corresponding wide variety of applications. However each shape and size will generally relate only to a narrow number of equivalent applications. In most cases when shade is needed an appropriate structure will not be available. Conventional umbrellas usually have no attachment structures, and complex shade structures are bulky and difficult to transport, even where such complex structures are available.
The main problems encountered involve the availability of the space immediately around the object or area to be shaded. For example, an umbrella with a straight stake must be thrust into the ground at least near the object to be shaded. For a given size umbrella, or shade structure, the support stake may be such that the umbrella has to be held at an awkward angle in order to both garner sufficient support and yet provide shade to the target area.
One problem relates to the ability to provide an articulating support which provides a stable configuration for the device. Another problem relates to the inability to support the shading structure from more than one side of its structure. Another problem relates to the ability of a shading structure to gather sufficient support with the proper orientation to provide sufficient shading. Another problem relates to the ability to bring the shading structure close to the area to be shaded but to avoid, to the extent selected, contact with the structure to be shaded. Another problem is the inability to take advantage of the widest variety of support structures which may be available at the time and place where the shading structure is needed. Another problem is the inability to utilize the ground upon which the shading structure is supported without digging large, deep, ugly holes in the ground, disrupting the ground cover.